The Secret of Sounds
by Justsimmy
Summary: I suck at summaries but this story was in my head and I just wanted to see how everyone act when are in a relationship with someone different. Every one is with different people. AU/OC/OOC


The Hinky Story of Owen and Cynthia

I had just come home from class around 5 p.m.; I was so done for the day. I dropped my bag on the floor; it seemed like that was the perfect place for it. I smelled my armpits after roasting in my earth sciences super-hot classroom. I smelled like fast food from the student union and tainted meat. So a shower was in order, a nice long shower that would take away the stress of the day. After I was cleaned, put my curly hair in a bun, I got dressed in my favorite dark blue tank top and boy shorts that Gabbie gave me for my birthday. I went to the desk in my bedroom, sat down in the rolling chair that I got from the goodwill. I checked my mail; a short email from Chloe (my older sister) and Addie (my best friend since I was six and) and some sales email from the Hockey Hut. Then I signed onto Skype, hoping that someone was logged on. I saw one person on it was Owen Hunt; He was in my Sociology class and I kind of liked him but I was never going to let him know that until he made the first move.

Firepot1: Hey

Redheaded devil: Hey Cynthia How was your weekend?

Firepot1: It was good. OMG, class was so long today. I forgot to do my reading but it was ok because the teacher went over the same page three times. So I got to read the story and do some homework for Sociology class.

Redheaded devil: which class was this?

Firepot1: English Short Stories. I have this ten-page paper due next week in that class.

Redheaded devil: That sucks; I've got a test in my History class and a paper due in Biology. Do you want to go out on a date?

Firepot1: How long does your paper in Biology have to be? Wait, are you asking me out on a date?

Redhead devil: Yeah, do you? The paper has to be four pages.

Firepot1: Yeah, this Friday is good for me. Enough with the cute date talk. Did you get the Sociology notes from yesterday? I'm missing a big chunk of my notes by talking to you the whole class. Don't get me wrong, I like talking to you but I stopped writing when I was talking to you.

Redhead devil: That's ok; I like talking to you too. I got them, you want to come and pick them up.

Firepot1: I'll be right over

Redheaded devil: cool, see you in a bit

Redheaded devil has signed off

Firepot1 has signed off

I couldn't believe that I was going over to Owen's place. I had never been, he had talked about coming over for dinner or for study group many times during the term. I was a little bit too shy to ever take him up on the offer, something changed when I saw him play flag football. He was cut; I sat there in the grass and watched them. He had perfect abs, ripped and tight. Arms like they were cut out of stone. So I changed out of my twin set, into a pair of dark washed jeans and my Lawrence Park baseball shirt. I picked up my bag from the floor and headed towards my car. Owen had given me his address a long time ago, so I never thought that one day I would be driving to his place. He lived in the student apartments next to the student union, it wasn't a long drive for me to make. Since I lived across the street from the Health building, which was down the street from the student union. I had the radio playing; it calmed me down a bit.

I was happy to have Cynthia come over to my place finally, so I put some water in the fridge. I knew she always had a bottle with her so she must liked drinking it. I had a twenty-minute window to get myself ready for her. After our Skype talk, I knew it would take her about twenty minutes to get to my place, I was already at the gym when I was talking to her so I had my workout done. I had to go light on the weights because my thoughts were flooded with her curly chestnut brown hair, always in a ponytail, those brown eyes playfully flirting with me. Thoughts of her coursed through me while I was showering; it was like I couldn't get her out of my head. I need to look like I did every night, so I put on my track pants and rec center shirts. Played around with my hair and waited for the doorbell to ring.

I was outside his door and I was trying to calm my breathing so I could push the buzzer. I took a breath, went into my pocket to get out my lucky lip balm. One pass that's all it took and now my breathing was calmer. I pushed the buzzer and wished for the best on the other side of the door.

"Hey Cynthia" he said with a bit of a cracked voice.

He did look very nice, like this is how he looked when he came home from classes. Kind of simple with his red hair spiked up just so, as far as I could tell he didn't have any kind of gel in it. It didn't look like if I ran my hands though it wouldn't go all-hard on me in seconds. I walked into his place; it looked like a normal guys place but a little more homely. A nice huge kitchen, I wondered if he cooked. I also wondered if he would cook for me if I asked him to.

"Would you like a bottle of water?"

He had manners that were a plus in my book. I said yes and he got it for me. He had a nice bookcase, filled with classics, fun reads and textbooks. He had lots of pictures of his family all over his place. I had one picture on my desk of my family, standing perfect with their fake smiles and tons of secrets. I had an overwhelming feeling to know more about this family with their red hair and happy faces. I was looking around his apartment waiting to get the notes, I didn't want to go back to my place and do nothing. I think I was waiting for him to make the first move; to flirt or something that would give me a sign that he was into me.

I was pacing in my bedroom with notes in my hands and the girl that I had been crushing on in the next room. But I couldn't leave the room. She made me warm; no girl at this college had ever done that to me. I wanted to kiss her, hold her hand and watch movies with her. I wanted to be that guy she calls on the phone, the guy she does all those college type things with. I knew I wanted all of this when I found out that she was a movie freak just like me. We were playing movie trivia madness with people in the student union, she beat me by ten points and then she threw her arms around my neck; with those toned arms; tanned and very beautiful arms. She whispered in my ear when she won "You'll get 'em next time" Her hair was hanging down around me, I couldn't get the way she made me feel after saying that out of my head. I couldn't stop thinking about that night into the next day; she made me feel like I was on fire all. I came out of the bedroom with the notes in hand. I knew now that I wanted to kiss her and needed to kiss her. I walked over to her, placed the notes in her hand. She placed them in her bag and then turned to face me. I hugged her and then placed her face in my hands. Then I kissed her, kissed her like it was the last kiss I was ever going to give. I held her after the kiss was over, she was light in my arms she felt like a little bunny rabbit when her heart beat right next to mine. She felt like she was part of me like she was filling every pore. She was so warm. Please god; don't let her stop hugging me!

Owen kissed me! Oh my god! Owen kissed me. His arms are so strong and his lips so soft but strong just like his arms. I didn't feel anything when he placed an arm around my waist. The only thing that I felt was his lips and the warmth that came from being around him. I felt like a blob right now. I felt like I was letting him in, it was very hard for me to do so. I had trust issues; the only people that I let in were my dad, my sisters and my close friends. He was hugging just like my dad would, at first it was a bit creepy and then I just leaned into it. It was soft and remarkable; this was the best. My only fear was "what did this kiss mean?" "Did he want to be my boyfriend?" I hoped so because I never wanted this feeling to end. We got each other's numbers before I left.

She left with the notes and a huge smile on her face. I had never seen her smile before, it lit up her face with these small little dimples. I was going to text her to make sure she got home ok; I couldn't wait to see her in class the next morning.

I was walking from the parking lot to my place when my phone made a chirp.

Hope you made it home ok; see you in class.

It was a text from Owen. That was so sweet for him to do that, so I sent one back I just hope it wasn't too late.

Made it home ok, hugs and kisses C.

It was cold in the parking lot but I was still warm. So I just wanted go to bed when I got in. But I couldn't do that I had to go over my notes before bed. I couldn't stop thinking about how much fun I had with Owen. I was looking forward to class and lunch with him; but I would never blush in front of him again. I had only done it once, he had made me laugh so hard but he caught on.

"You look a little red."

"You could tell; you know I am a woman of color."

He laughed that huge throaty laugh that he has. I got back into my place, put back in my sleeping clothes and started to look over my notes.


End file.
